


The Power, The Shield and The Shadows

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cardcaptor Kamala, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Kamala was starting to get used to her life as a Cardcaptor. Navigating her new magic powers while trying to finish high school was one thing. Trying to help Tony and Steve free their mind controlled shadow assassin boyfriend was definitely on a whole new level of strange.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kamala Khan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	The Power, The Shield and The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Part of the 2020 Stuckony Summer Stocking request for a magic au! You should be able to enjoy this whether you've seen Cardcaptor Sakura or not - enjoy!

Kamala skidded across the floor past the row of bookshelves and pressed her back against the edge. She gripped her wand in one hand while her other covered her mouth as she tried to even out her breathing. MJ said her outfit would be practical, and fashionable, for her card hunting nights, but this was the first time she was glad that she wore the gloves too. It was  _ freezing _ in here, much more than it would be on a summer’s night.

Moonlight filtered in from the glass windows above, but the chill of the growing shadows started to set in. A flash of movement appeared out of the corner of her eye and she almost screamed, but small yellow plushie hands covered her hands as well.

“It’s just me!” whispered Clint. Her guardian’s white wings flapped behind him as he hovered in front of her. It was worrying seeing him look this serious, especially in this plushie lion form.

“Ohmygod Clint, don’t do that!’

“Sorry kid. No time to freak out. I think we lost him back on the other floor, but he’s going to find us in no time. if you’re going to capture him, you’re going to need help from his mates.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘mates’? Like affinities?”

After she accidentally set all of Clow’s magic cards free and was tasked to wrangle them, Clint had sat her down to give her the rundown of the affinities. Each card presented different challenges and personalities, but finding the right strategy was key.

The ‘Thunder’ had her running around in the middle of a storm as she tried to outrun the lighting. Thor had thanked her afterwards for the mighty chase and deemed her worthy as a master of the cards. And while his affinity was under Clint’s domain, the Sun, he was even more powerful when paired with Loki. Loki, or ‘The Freeze’ card, was under Natasha’s domain, the Moon. When paired together, they balanced each other well, and helped Kamala on many occasions.

“Kind of,” said Clint. “Shadow, Shield and Power are one of the most powerful combinations of cards you can have. Steve and Tony are a great pair, but both are under my domain. Their set is complete only when they’ve got Bucky with them. Don’t make that face, yes that’s his name. It’s honestly a bit nauseating seeing the three of them being lovey dovey together. And while normally, Shadow is hard to pin down, he can be a real slippery one...something seems off.”

Kamala frowned, listening intently as she glanced left and right. The shadows created by the moonlight were still unmoving, but Kamala was still wary about moving too close without a plan. She pulled out a card from her pocket, “Tony, I could really use your help right now.”

The card glowed and with a flash, Tony appeared in front of her. His red and gold armour shimmered as the bright blue glow from the center of his chest emanated a soft glow. “What’s up buttercup?”

Before she could answer, Clint tugged her forward, “Look out!” 

She felt the pulse of Tony’s energy before she felt hands yank her out of the way of the falling bookshelf. Books crashed to the ground as the shadows slinked and slithered closer to them. Tony pushed both her and Clint behind him, his hands glowing blue in front of him as a translucent barrier formed in front of him. 

At the end of the row, a figure in a dark hooded cloak stared at them. Shadow tendrils spread from his feet and onto the walls behind him as they stood there and watched them. 

Tony frowned. “James? Sugarplum, is that you?”

No response from the figure in front of him, but the tendrils started to grow larger, darker. Tony cursed and pressed Clint and Kamala further behind him. “Something’s wrong. He’s not in control of his powers like he’d normally be. I’ll distract him for now, you two run. When you can, summon Steve for me. I'll need his help if we’re going to get him back to normal.”

Kamala nodded, her hands gripping her wand tightly. In front of her, Tony’s hands glowed brighter. As he lifted his hands, Kamala gasped.

A dark red cloud hovered over the Shadow’s cloaked head. Clint sucked in a harsh breath. “I knew it. Someone else is controlling him.” 

Tony lifted his chin. ”Come on honey. Let’s snap you out of this.”

The Shadow dashed forward, and Tony flew forward to meet him. Clint tugged on Kamala’s arm. “Let’s go! While he’s distracted!”

With a flick of her wrist her wand expanded. Wings expanded on the bottom and Kamala hopped on, much like a witch’s broom. She kicked off just in time to miss another collapse of a bookshelf as Shadow and Tony clashed below.

Her and Clint flew past the wiggling shadows, dodging the flying books as they were flung at them. She flew up to the second floor and ducked behind the librarian’s desk. Flipping through her messenger back, she flipped through her cards. “Okay, here we go-”

With another flash, Steve appeared in front of them. He crouched beside her with a frown as he took in the surroundings. “Are you okay?”

“Tony needs your help! He’s down there fighting the Shadow card, Bucky! Tony said that he’s being controlled somehow.”

Steve sucked in a harsh breath. He peeked up over the desk and cursed. Kamala popped her head up as well. The main floor of the library was a mess as Tony shot another beam of light towards the Shadow, who dodged it with a roll. “Looks like Hydra magic. Okay, here’s the plan. I’m going to flank him from the other side. You and Clint stay hidden for now until either me or Tony give you a signal, alright?”

A protest filled her lips but Steve was already gone, running down the stairs. Kamala pursed her lips. Clint groaned.

“We’re not sitting still are we?”

“Nope. Come on, let’s go.”

Kamala and Clint snuck down the other staircase, trying to stay hidden as best they could. She could hear Steve and Tony as they got closer.

“Bucky, it’s us- you know us!”

Another crash filled the air as more books tumbled to the ground. 

“He doesn’t recognize us Steve. This dancing around isn’t gonna work.”

“Well what do you want us to do then?”

“The old fashioned way. Recalibrate the system.”

“What?”

“...knock him out honey. Preferably without a concussion.”

“Roger that.”

Steve rushed into the fray directly, his punches powerful as he swung at the Shadows. Hand to hand, they were evenly matched. Tony hovered behind them arms outstretched, waiting for an opening. 

Kamala crept up closer, hiding behind a cart as she grabbed a heavy encyclopedia. Clint hissed at her. “What are you doing?”

She grinned at Clint. “Distracting him.”

With a yell, she swung the book, aiming directly at the Shadow’s head. He easily dodged out of the way, a shadow tendril whipping out to stop the book midair, before he turned back around to block another one of Steve’s punches.

“Nice try kid,” said Tony, “Let’s try something else.”

Tony rushed forward just as Bucky blocked another one of Steve’s hook punches. He tensed and braced for an attack, but Tony reached forward to curl both his hands around Bucky’s chin. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Bucky’s. 

Bucky’s eyes were wide, frozen in shock. Kamala would’ve laughed at how shocked he looked, his fingers hovering above Tony’s waist confused, almost like he wanted to pull him closer. Steve took the chance to wrap his arms around Bucky from behind. “Kamala now!”

With a running start, Kamala ran forward to swing her wand forward the blast knocking Bucky out with a poof of smoke. Where the Bucky stood, a card lay in his place. The lights in the library flicked back on as the shadows curled back into place.

Kamala picked up the card with a frown. “Is he alright?”

Steve smiled. “I think so. Why don’t you summon him?”

Kamala twirled her wand with a flourish and with another puff of smoke, Bucky appeared in front of her. This time, there was no red haze surrounding him. He frowned at Kamala. “I’m sorry for attacking you like that. Thank you.”

Kamala flashed a grin. “I’m glad we were able to help!”

Tony ran and tossed himself at Bucky, who wrapped his arms around Tony, seemingly out of reflex. “Honeybun! You worried us!”

Steve approached as well with a sigh of relief. “Bucky. You’re back.”

“M’ sorry. I- didn’t mean to attack you all like that.”

Steve wrapped his arms around them both. “We know. It’s not your fault. We missed you.”

Kamala tried not to squeal as she watched the three of them together. It was adorable watching the scary Shadows melt as he was hugged on both sides from his partners. She always was a sap for a happy ending. 

Steve grinned at her. “Get in here.”

She pulled Clint along with her as she jumped at them. 

Clint squeaked. “No thanks. I’m not a group hugs kind of- okay this is happening.”

“Just enjoy it Barton.” 


End file.
